


Triangles

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [94]
Category: Pennyworth (TV 2019)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: triangles are my favorite shape
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne
Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444172
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Triangles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdblindmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/gifts).



> password = Festividz!


End file.
